Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 71
by dementedducky
Summary: the day after the accident


*The next day and Brendan hears a noise in the living room that sounds like a possible burglar. He goes out there armed with statue to find Declan sitting at the table drawing frantically*

"Deccy? What you doing up? It's 4.30 in the morning lad"

"I know Da but I wanna draw Lucas something special"

"What was the noise?"

"Tripped over a chair, didn't wanna switch the light on in case I woke you but then I fell over the chair and had no choice"

"You hurt?"

"Nah I'll be fine but I need to get this drawing done!"

"Son?"

"Yeah Da?"

"Can't you sleep?"

"No" Declan says not even glimpsing up from his piece of paper. His tongue is out with concentration and his left leg is jittering which is showing his nerves are playing up.

"Declan" Brendan says softly trying to hold his leg from jittering. "It's not your fault you know"

At this Declan breaks down crying. "It is, I should've got there faster, I never should've gone to the shop, not until I got the kids at least but I just wanted to surprise them and I felt so happy walking down the road with a pocket full of sweets with a grin on my face because I knew they'd love it and when I got there he was…" Declan can't say anymore and shudders whilst crying. Brendan pulls him for a cuddle and rocks him gently shushing him like a baby needing comforting.

"Come on Deccy you need to go to bed" Brendan says giving his shoulder a little squeeze"

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see it so clearly in my head. Paddy's managed to fall asleep eventually but it took some soothing"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not you're fault you shouldn't have to sort it"

"Hey you listen to me Declan Brady. It is NOT you're fault and you're my kids everything is my problem too. You can't sleep, that's my problem. You feel sick and I'm there to make you feel better, you sit there drawing at nearly 5 in the morning for your little brother who was involved in an accident and guess what? It's my duty as you're dad to help you and no matter how old you 4 are you'll always be my problem and I'll always help you. I promise"

"Thanks Da, listen it's nearly morning do you want to go back to bed? I can't"

"No, I'll stay with you and make breakfast for everyone. We need to keep our strength up and as soon as it's a sensible time we'll go to the hospital. You keep drawing if you like"

"Thanks for understanding Da"

"No problem son"

So Brendan goes for a shower and gets changed and then makes breakfast for everyone whilst Declan keeps on drawing. Paddy and Leah wake up around 6.30 for breakfast then afterwards (no one really ate much) they take it in turns to get ready. Whilst Declan has a shower Paddy and Leah make Lucas a get well card each and once Declan is ready he adds the finishing touches and colours it in. By the time everyone's ready and finished their drawings it's only 8am so Brendan takes the kids shopping for a present for Lucas and some things that Ste might need. Brendan is adamant that tonight he will stay at the hospital so that Ste can eat and get some rest. Brendan also has a bag with a fresh change of clothes in for Ste and he buys him his favourite sandwich so he can try to eat something immediately.

*At the hospital and suddenly the kids pull back scared to see him in case he's got worse or in case he died. Brendan explains that if anything changed Ste would've rung but they're still fearful which is only to expected. Once they finally get in Leah runs over and holds Lucas' hand and starts crying*

"Lucas please wake up. I bought you a teddy. Ok daddy Brendan bought him but he said I can give him to you and look he's got a cute pair of pyjamas on! I made you a card and so did Paddy but Declan did you a really big and awesome drawing Lucas, please open your eyes you have to see it. It's so cool!"

"How is he?" Brendan says gently sitting next to Ste and taking his hand

"He had some many tests last night we're just waiting to hear back from a few. His back and neck aren't broken though but there is a chance that he may" he looks around at the kids all around Lucas' bed and whispers "have brain damage" Ste says lip trembling and eyes welling with tears

"Oh baby" Brendan says holding him the way he held Declan just hours before. Ste wipes his face on his hoodie sleeve and Brendan kisses the top of his head.

"No matter the outcome we'll do everything we can to make sure he continues living life to it's fullest. We'll get the house adapted if we have to".

"We?" Ste says sniffling

"Did you think I'd leave you? Oh Ste no, never! Me and the boys are staying with you, Leah and Lucas forever. We'll never leave you"

Ste wraps his arms around Brendan tight and then goes off to get dressed in his fresh clothes. When he gets back Brendan makes him eat a little bit of sandwich and tells him the plans for the night.

"No arguments we'll take it in turns and as soon as anything happens we'll ring the other person immediately no matter the time of day ok?"

"Ok" Ste says too weak to argue. Besides he really needs a sleep and wash. He knows it won't be any easier at home but he knows if he continues like this he'll make himself ill and that's the last thing he needs right now.

Later when Brendan goes to the toilet, Ste is called out for a talk with a nurse. When Brendan and Ste come back in they find Declan reading the younger three a story.

"I..I'm sorry, I know he might not be able to hear me but… I'll stop now" Declan says clearly scared he's in the wrong. Or maybe he's scared Ste blames him?

"He can hear, the nurse just told us he has a little swelling on the brain and it'll affect his sight when he comes around but it will go down but it could take months but the most important thing is that his brain may be slightly swollen he can still hear, he can still think he just can't respond just yet as the swelling is also slowing down his ability to wake up but he will wake up at some point"

"That's good ain't it?"

"Yeah it means his brain is fine and will return to normal once the swelling goes down" Ste says picking up Leah and giving her a cuddle.

When it's time to leave Brendan drives everyone home and gives everyone a kiss before rushing back to the hospital to be by Lucas' side. He holds his hands for hours at time barely paying attention when the doctors and nurses come in and out to do check ups and further tests.

*Back at home and Ste and the kids try to watch a film but none of them are really paying attention*

"Can't we do something for Lucas daddy?" Leah asks

"What do you have in mind sweetie?"

"Could we maybe do another picture but a big family one?"

"That'll be nice I'm sure Lucas will love it.

"Can we all draw ourselves and Declan will you draw Daddy Brendan and Paddy can you draw Lucas or Daddy do you want to draw Lucas?"

"I think we'll let Paddy if he wants to"

*They spend the next few hours drawing side by side on several piece of paper taped together.

Once it's all drawn and coloured in they have a massive family portrait picture ready for Lucas tomorrow. It's another sleepless night and everyone spends the night tossing and turning and again Leah has accident in the middle of the night and wakes up screaming about the car. It takes Ste over an hour to get her back to sleep but eventually around 3am he falls back asleep himself*


End file.
